1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hermetic sealing composition which is capable of hermetically sealing a panel and a funnel of a color cathode ray tube by heat treatment at a low temperature in a short time, whereby in the subsequent heating and exhausting step, the temperature raising rate can be made sufficiently high.